


直播间事故

by yunjing



Category: Hozi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunjing/pseuds/yunjing
Kudos: 10





	直播间事故

  
•很久之前写的小破车，想看的随便看看  
•是半次元抽的题目：57在摄像头忘了关的直播间发生一夜情  
•私设直播时没有staff在  
  
  
  
“好啦，今天就到这里！”权顺荣对着摄像头软软地道，“虽然我很舍不得，但是已经很晚了，早点休息哦，克拉们晚安！”  
  
说着，一边冲着镜头挥手，一边伸手关掉直播。  
  
权顺荣伸了个懒腰，回头看到李知勋竟然坐在床上一边玩着手机一边等他。  
  
“知勋！你什么时候回来的！我还以为你又要在工作室过夜了呢！”权顺荣惊喜万分扑向床上色人儿，被李知勋嫌弃地推开——  
  
“是谁说的‘知勋尼再不陪我就要死掉了’？”  
  
“知勋！”权顺荣傻笑地抱住李知勋，在李知勋耳边轻声道，“好久没有做了，我好想你……知勋不想吗？”  
  
李知勋闻言立马红透了耳尖，嘴上说着“才不想你！”却乖乖关了手机。  
  
然而两人都没有发现，机器小白权顺荣犯了个致命错误。  
  
更新之后的新版本，关掉直播的键早就换了地方。  
  
本来不会摆弄这些软件的权顺荣根本就不知道关直播的键早就换了地方。  
  
简单来说，就是机器小白不仅点错了还忘了关手机。  
  
此刻，原本该关掉的直播还在继续着，虽然拍着天花板，但这并不妨碍还在看着直播克拉们听到李知勋的声音。  
  
原本还在刷“顺荣傻乎乎的忘记关直播了真可爱kkkkk”的留言顿时炸开了锅。

“？？？我出现幻听了吗？刚刚是不是知勋在说话？”  
  
“啊啊啊啊啊是李知勋！我听到了他的声音！！”  
  
“知勋在顺荣的房间里！这说明什么！！同房啊啊啊啊！kswl！！！”  
  
“啊啊啊啊我好像听到‘知勋尼再不陪我就要死掉了’我我我也要死掉了！！！”  
  
“什么？！！”  
  
“我又好了！！给我原地结婚！！”  
  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我好像听到了接吻的声音！！！”  
  
“啊啊啊啊我也！！！”  
  
  
不管此时留言怎么刷，在床上吻得火热两人都无暇顾及 。  
  
或者说，根本没有发现。  
  
半晌，两人终于分开，权顺荣一下一下的轻吻李知勋红肿的嘴唇。  
  
“知勋尼好甜！”  
  
本就红晕布满脸颊的李知勋闻言更是羞得不行，“要做就快点！”  
  
“好的知勋！”权顺荣从善如流地吻住李知勋的嘴唇，一手解着李知勋的衣服。  
  
等李知勋回过神的时候，身上已经不着寸缕，而权顺荣直起身，一边解着衣服，一边用灼热的眼神注视着李知勋。  
  
被注视的李知勋脸上红晕更甚，伸手捂住权顺荣的眼，却被权顺荣拉开，“看着我。”  
  
真不愧是老虎的视线啊。  
  
李知勋只觉得自己快要被这双眼摄去心魂。  
  
权顺荣褪去衣衫，李知勋的目光终于从他眼睛上移开投向权顺荣的上半身。  
  
这家伙的身材什么时候变得这么好了！  
  
看着李知勋呆呆的看着他，权顺荣立刻明白李知勋心中所想，轻笑一声，将李知勋的手拉到腹肌处“我的身材是不是很好？”  
  
触碰到实物的李知勋忍不住抚摸，听到权顺荣的话下意识地点点头。  
  
回过神来连忙移开手，“比我的差多！”  
  
太可爱了！  
  
“是！所以知勋尼要天天检查我有没有好好锻炼哦！”  
  
被可爱到的权顺荣在李知勋的胸前落下一串细吻，然后一手伸向李知勋身后。  
  
李知勋被身后的痛感刺激地哼唧一声，权顺荣连忙含着李知勋的嘴唇安慰。  
  
等到李知勋脸上重新染上情欲的红晕，权顺荣将李知勋抱着坐起来。  
  
“乖，自己动。”  
  
在情事上李知勋一向都听权顺荣的。乖巧点头，按着权顺荣的肩膀坐下去。然而动了没两下，便靠在权顺荣肩上哼唧着累，转眼便在权顺荣的撞击下惊呼出声。  
  
权顺荣搂李知勋的腰，自下往上撞击，顶得李知勋一阵腿软，一下支撑不住，坐的更深。  
  
“呜…好深…要坏了……”李知勋一下子被刺激得落泪，想要起来一点，奈何双腿无力，权顺荣又按着他的腰往上顶弄。  
  
权顺荣搂着李知勋一个转身，将人压在身下，抬起腿继续抽送。  
  
就这样换了几个姿势之后，李知勋被顶弄到高潮，权顺荣也在不断收缩的后穴中身寸出来。  
  
缓了一会儿，李知勋推了推身上的权顺荣，“我要洗澡！”  
  
不料权顺荣又将重新抬头的东西再度探进后穴。  
  
“我们都好久没做了，一次怎么够？”  
  
“权顺荣！啊嗯…你…嗯…混蛋……”  
  
当晚一条tag被悄然顶上世趋第一——  
  
“荣勋 直播事故”  
  
  
权顺荣和李知勋这才知道没关掉直播，当下吓得小脸惨白。  
  
“都是我的错！”权顺荣只想扇自己两巴掌，怎么会蠢到连手机都忘了关呢？  
  
不过还好因为手机没电自动关机，只播出了一小部分。  
  
眼看着李知勋低着头紧紧握住拳头，权顺荣心疼得不行，定了定神，拉开李知勋的手指，将自己的手和金李知勋的手十指相扣，坚定道：“既然都这样了，那就直接公开吧！”  
  
话一出口，就被韩成洙训斥了，“你说的容易！公开的话你让seventeen如何自处？又让克拉如何接受？！你有想过成员们吗？有想过公司吗？不是所有人都能接受同性恋！”  
  
崔胜澈立刻站在权顺荣和李知勋面前，挡住韩成洙的怒火，“社长nim！这种情况谁也不想的！除了公开难道还有更好的办法吗？我相信我们克拉不会因为这样就看不起我们的！”  
  
权顺荣想要反驳韩成洙的话，张了张却什么都说不出，李知勋怕他又说些什么惹韩成洙更加生气，连忙拉了拉两人相握的手。  
  
“可是，网上都……”夫胜宽嗫嚅地想帮两个哥哥说些什么，脑子里却一片混乱，不知如何开口。  
  
“不如这样吧。”眼见着韩成洙和崔胜澈就快要吵起来，沉默了许久的尹净汉终于开口，“公开就算了，就说是给cp粉的福利。”  
  
“对，反正也只播出了一小部分。”洪知秀立刻明白了尹净汉的想法，“只要每天任意两人开个直播营业就好了。”  
  
韩成洙叹了口气，“为今之计，只好这样了。”  
  
于是当晚十三个人开了个直播，说明了昨晚的情况后，并表示会不定时有这样的粉丝福利，cp也随机。  
  
克拉们顿时乐开花，每天敲碗等着直播， 并开盘赌今晚是哪对cp（bushi）  
  
直播间事故算是解决了，然而……  
  
其他人：这年头为了挡个柜门还要亲自上阵搞bl剧配音，真是惨绝人寰。  
  
—END—  



End file.
